


Hands Softer than Valentino

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: A birthday gift for the lovely Noie!!, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Andy can't keep her hands to herself when Miranda looks that amazing.





	Hands Softer than Valentino

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Noie!!! I hope you had an awesome day and enjoy this little fic!!

Miranda was trying her best, her  _ absolute best _ , to maintain a calm face as she talked with the woman seated next to her. It was harder than it should have been, but truthfully, it wasn’t Miranda’s fault. No, it was that damn wandering hand under the table. Andy traced her fingers teasingly along Miranda’s inner thigh, playing with the seam of those gorgeous, fitted suit-pants. All the while, she sat there listening with rapt attention to another guest’s story, as if she wasn’t driving Miranda to near insanity.

Maybe she didn’t realize what she was doing, didn’t know how much Miranda wanted to shove her up against the nearest wall and ruin Andy’s lovely Valentino dress. Miranda was willing to give her wife the benefit of the doubt … until Andy’s fingers drifted higher, pressed more firmly … until Andy had Miranda about ready to rock against her fingers, gala be damned.

“Andrea, darling,” Miranda purred with a dangerous glint in her eyes as she grasped her wife’s wrist under the table.

“Hmm? Yes, sweetheart?” She asked absently, and oh, Miranda would have almost bought the innocence, if it wasn’t for a little smirk twitching the corners of those red-painted lips.

She pulled her closer, her lips almost brushing Andy’s ear as she asked, “What on Earth do you think you’re doing?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Andy whispered back, but her smirk grew as her eyes traced over the large stretch of skin laid bare by the cut of Miranda’s Armani blazer. Her fingers, once again, dragged over Miranda’s covered center and Miranda had to bite back a moan.

_ Fine,  _ Miranda thought, her eyes narrowing slightly.  _ If Andrea wants to play, then we’ll play.  _

Andy’s hand fell away from Miranda’s lap as she stood, her face schooled into its patent stoicism. If they hadn’t been married for so long, Andy would have been concerned with the sudden change in expression. But they had been, and Andy knew her tells far too well. The burning desire in the depths of her icy eyes betrayed the proper set of her shoulders. With an all-too-smug grin, Andy grabbed her phone to text Roy, telling him to be ready with the car, before following Miranda to make their goodbyes.

Miranda had other ideas. She led them smoothly through the room, politely avoiding conversation until they could exit into the lobby. Instead of leaving the building, as Andy had expected, Miranda pulled her through winding hallways, into its depths until they reached an empty office. 

The lively sounds of the gala were nothing more than a distant hum as Miranda pressed Andy up against the closed door. She ghosted her lips up the side of Andy’s neck, barely grazing skin as she teased, reveling in the way Andy dropped her head to the side and sighed softly at the gentle touch. When Miranda’s lips reached her ear, she took the lobe between her teeth. Andy shuddered as Miranda’s breath tickled over her skin, whispering, “You planned this, didn’t you, cheeky girl?”

Miranda’s teasing words and her firm grip on Andy’s hips had Andy’s breath catching in her chest. She stroked her fingers over the lapels of Miranda’s jacket and gazed at its sharp cut, the way it fell it across her chest, baring enough cleavage to make her heart stop. She could hear Miranda’s voice from earlier that evening—when she’d slid that jacket on without thought of an undershirt—echoing in her ears.  _ The focus should be on the suit, darling, not distracted by any of the other bits and bobs you dress it up with. _ That may be true, but Andy was certainly distracted now.

“Just look at you in this suit,” Andy whispered reverently as she traced fingers down the center of Miranda’s chest, feeling the warmth of bare skin beneath her touch. “I can’t believe that you thought it was possible for me to resist.” Her fingers toyed with the button holding the jacket closed before popping it open and slipping her hands inside. It was Miranda’s turn to shiver as Andy’s cool hands smoothed up her sides, cupping her ribs just beneath her breasts.

A small smile flickered across Andy’s face before she swiftly flipped their positions and pressed her crimson-painted lips against Miranda’s pink ones. Miranda gasped, feeling the door slammed solidly against her back. Andy took the opportunity to slip her tongue past Miranda’s parted lips. The familiar taste of her wife, mixed with just a hint of champagne, filled her senses as she lost herself in the feeling of desire, quickly consuming her whole being. Her tongue danced smoothly with Miranda’s before she slowly pulled back to catch Miranda’s kiss-swollen bottom lip between her teeth and give it a gentle tug.  

Miranda moaned, fingers clutching at Andy’s bare shoulders. The hands that had just slid up to cup her breasts, massaging and tweaking her nipples to hardness, were working magic on her already-needy body. Her hips rocked forward, her center begging to be touched. “ _ No, _ ” she whimpered, as one of the hands left her achingly taut nipple to still her hips.

“Slow, sweetheart,” Andy whispered into her ear, tracing the shell with her teeth, “not yet.”

Miranda groaned in frustration. Hadn’t she suffered enough waiting because of those dreadfully delightful fingers?

Andy chuckled. “So impatient.” She took her sweet time, kissing down Miranda’s neck, pulling her collar to the side to leave a dark, bruising bite just out of sight. It had Miranda panting, seconds away from begging, so lost was she in the need that Andy had kindled within her all evening. Finally— _ finally— _ Andy caved. Seeing Miranda’s heaving chest, the gentle sway of her breasts with every needy gasp, Andy had to taste more of her. She wrapped her lips around a hardened nipple, flitting her tongue over it, as she reached for Miranda’s belt.

The little huffs and gasps spilling from Miranda were some of Andy’s favorite sounds. She’d never tell Miranda, but god, she found it so cute, seeing the red spread across her cheeks and down her chest as she tipped her head back, unable to contain the wanton sounds.

She kissed her way across to Miranda’s neglected breast, leaving teasing nips, while she unfastened Miranda’s pants. She slid them along with her sheer La Perla thong down her legs and settled her fingers in the thatch of curls. She could feel the warmth of Miranda’s need just millimeters below her fingertips, but she waited. She nuzzled her cheek against the soft plushness of Miranda’s breast, and Miranda came back to herself. She looked down at her wife, confused about the pause.

Andy just smiled and whispered, “you’re beautiful.”

Miranda snorted in amusement. “Even in such a state of disarray?”

“ _ Especially  _ in ‘such a state of disarray’”

Miranda cupped the back of Andy’s head and brought her up for a soft peck on the lips.

“I love you,” Andy murmured against her soft mouth.

Miranda squirmed against the hand still resting so close to where she desperately needed attention. “I love you, too, darling,” she huffed, “but if you don’t fuck me right this instant-”

Andy laughed and skated her fingers through Miranda’s dripping wetness. She was so worked up that Andy easily slid one, then two fingers inside.

Miranda moaned at the feeling of finally being filled. God, this was exactly what she’d needed since the moment her wife had placed a warm palm on her thigh. She wet her lips, panting softly as Andy slowly slid her fingers in and out, occasionally circling Miranda’s aching clit before thrusting back in.

With each stroke of her fingers, Andy could hear her wife’s wetness, the slick ‘shk’ of each thrust, could feel more of Miranda’s arousal dripping onto her palm. “I want to taste you.”

Miranda barely had a chance to register the words before the warmth of Andy’s body, pressed to her own, disappeared. She looked down to see Andy, with her hair disheveled and lipstick smeared, kneeling before her, and  _ oh,  _ was it a gorgeous view. She gently smoothed a thumb over Andy’s bottom lip, wiping away some of the crimson. Andy’s eyes fluttered shut and a heady satisfaction seeped through Miranda’s body at the sight. “Oh Darling, you know how I so love to see you on your knees for me.”

Andy nipped at the thumb still gently brushing her lip, keeping her from what she so desperately wanted, and Miranda let her hand fall away. Fingers ghosted up Miranda’s inner thighs, spreading them. Cool breaths ghosted over her center, filling her with an anticipation so intoxicating her legs quivered in Andy’s strong grip. At the first lick, her knees almost gave way. Lightning sped through her blood, and her hips rocked and ground forward, seeking more, more,  _ more.  _ Andy wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking and flicking her tongue over the bud. When she grazed her teeth over it, Miranda’s head thunked back against the door, and she cried out.

“Quiet sweetheart,” Andy teased, laving her tongue over Miranda’s clit and watching her hips judder forward. “Wouldn’t want anyone to figure out how easily I can make you scream.”

“Andre-ahh,” Miranda started before clapping a hand over her mouth to silence a moan when Andy lapped at her dripping entrance. She dragged the tip of her tongue around it in small circles, dipping in playfully before moving back to its exquisite torture. 

But Miranda needed more, needed her inside. Her fingers threaded through Andy’s messy up-do, pushing her harder against her center. “Please,” she whispered, barely audible.

Andy plunged her tongue deep inside Miranda, feeling her desperately clenching muscles. Close. She was so close, and Andy could feel it. She brought her thumb up to make tight circles over her clit, pushing her higher and higher. Miranda was trembling, every muscle taut and ready to snap. With a hard thrust, she shattered. She bit into her lip to muffle her cries and rode out the cresting waves of pleasure, rocking against Andy’s face. Everything felt fuzzy and warm as she slowly came back to herself. Gala. She had been at a gala. She had responsibilities.

None of that seemed to matter when wet lips placed a gentle kiss on the twitching muscles of her abdomen. She pulled her wife to her feet, dragging her into a fiery kiss. She could taste herself on her wife’s lips and tongue. Fuck the gala. Those people could wait.

She pushed away from the door, backing Andy further into the room until her thighs hit a desk. Miranda’s hand traced slowly down her side until it reached the slit in her dress that ran all the way up the thigh. Slipping her hand in, she lightly traced over smooth skin until she reached  Andy’s bare center. With the unimpeded wetness on her fingers, she froze, surprised. 

Andy pulled back from the kiss with a chuckle, closing her thighs around Miranda’s wandering hand. “Sweetheart, you of all people should know that there’s no place for panty lines in Valentino.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me over on tumblr: the-queen-of-the-light
> 
> And special thanks to the lovely beta: PoppyCartinelli


End file.
